bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior
---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Human |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Betty Boop (Aunt) *Billy Boop (Uncle) *Bubby Boop (Uncle) *Mr. & Mrs. Boop *Buzzy Boop |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Mae Questel *Margie Hines |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Baby Be Good'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''The Foxy Hunter'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *N/A |} Betty's Nephew Spanked 02 By Mrs Duck.PNG Bettys Nephew 01.PNG Bettys Nephew 02.PNG Bettys Nephew 03.PNG Bettys Nephew 04.PNG Bettys Nephew 05.PNG Bettys Nephew 06.PNG JBtty's Nephew Spanked 03 By Mrs Duck.PNG Junior-betty-boop-13410258-200-152.jpg Spanked Junior By Betty and Mrs Duck.PNG Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio10 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio9 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio8 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio7 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio6 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio5 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio4 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio3 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio2 500.png Tumblr nfg9aiQrrE1qh49yio1 500.png Junior is Betty Boop's young nephew. He made his first appearance in Baby Be Good where he can be seen being babysat by Betty, he misbehaves and won't go to bed until Betty tells him a bedtime story. Junior makes his second appearance in Grampy's Indoor Outing where he wants to visit the a carnival with Betty, but suddenly it starts to rain so they are unable to attend, which leads Junior to throw a tantrum. Grampy puts on his fixing cap and creates a fair of his own. Junior made his last appearance in The Foxy Hunter, Pudgy also makes a appearance alongside Junior as they both go hunting in the forest for animal. Both of them end up upsetting a mother duck by shooting her children which leads her to chase them to Betty's house, Junior and Pudgy both end up being held down by Betty who allows them to both be spanked by the mother duck. Quotes *Betty Boop: "You go back to bed!" (Baby Be Good) *Junior: "Aww, I wanna hear a story" (Baby Be Good) *Betty Boop: ''Once there was a little lad just like you! He was naughty he was bad just like you. He misbehaved and disobeyed the whole day through, he wasn't kind and wouldn't mind just like you!" (Baby Be Good) *Junior: "I don't believe a word you said it's not true, but I'll be good and go to bed just for you" (Baby Be Good) *Junior: "Oh, boy! A carnival! Ahaha! Can we go to the carnival Betty? Can we go huh?" (Grampy's Indoor Outing) *Junior "With a pop pop pop pop poppity pop!" (Grampy's Indoor Outing) *Junior: "We can't go to the carnival, cause it's raining!" (Grampy's Indoor Outing) *Junior: "Aw shucks, I thought I shooted him!" (The Foxy Hunter) *Junior: "Never again..." (The Foxy Hunter) Relations *Betty Boop (Aunt) *Pudgy (Friend) *Grampy *Buzzy Boop *Mr. & Mrs. Boop Character Design Filmography *''Baby Be Good'' *''Grampy's Indoor Outing'' *''The Foxy Hunter'' Trivia *He is often mistaken for Little Jimmy. *It is unknown who his parents are in the series, all that is known is that he is the nephew of Betty Boop, which means Betty either has a brother or sister. *Junior is not Betty Boop's son, Betty simply babysits him. *Junior also appeared in the Fleischer's Animated News. *He makes more appearances than Betty Boop's cousin Buzzy Boop. *He seems to have aged a little through the course of the series. ---- Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family